lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kandidaten
Kandidaten sind laut Jacobs Feind Individuen, die von Jacob ausgewählt wurden, um die Insel zu beschützen. Informationen Die meisten Informationen über die Kandidaten stammen von Jacobs Feind, der aufgrund seines Konflikts mit Jacob möglicherweise keine zuverlässige Quelle ist. In 2007 bringt Jacobs Feind in Gestalt von John Locke Sawyer zu einer Felsenhöhle, wo Jacob scheinbar unzählige Namen zusammen mit Nummern an die Decke geschrieben hat. Jacobs Feind erklärt, dass diese Individuen von Jacob ausgewählt wurden, um die Insel zu beschützen und dass jeder Kandidat Jacob schon eimal begegnet ist. Er erklärt, dass sich Jacob in ihre Leben eingemischt hat und Entscheidungen für sie getroffen hat, was Jacobs Feind nicht gutheißt. Sawyer bemerkt, dass viele Kandidatennamen durchgestrichen sind. Jacobs Feind streicht Lockes Namen durch und deutet an, dass Sawyers Name durchgestrichen werden könnte, wenn er sich ihm nicht anschließt. Das deutet darauf hin, dass, wenn ein Kandidat stirbt, dessen Name durchgestrichen wird. Es ist jedoch unklar, aus welchen anderen gründen Namen durchgestrichen werden können (zum Beispiel ist der Name Straume durchgestrichen, obwohl Miles am Leben ist). Es gab mehrere von Jacob gewählte Kandidaten, die von Jacob der Reihe nach nummeriert wurden. Jacob (und später Jacobs Feind) strichen die Namen von denen, die keine Kandidaten sein konnten. Zur Zeit sind nur fünf Kandidaten am Leben: Sawyer, Hurley, Jack, Sayid und einer der Kwons (Jin oder Sun). Ihre Nummern entsprechen denen der Zahlen (ohne die 4, welche Lockes Nummer war). Bekannte Kandidaten |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Bild | Name | Nummer | Informationen |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | John Locke (LOCKE) | 4 | Deceased; crossed off. He met Jacob when he was thrown out a window by his father. Jacob touched his shoulder and said he was sorry that happened to him. Was crossed off the list by the Man in Black. Locke was in a wheelchair for 4 years. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (REYES) | 8 | Met Jacob upon release from prison, and was talked into booking passage on Ajira Flight 316. Jacob touched Hurley's chest when emphasizing the importance of the flight. Identified as a candidate by the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | James "Sawyer" Ford (FORD) | 15 | Met Jacob as a child at his parents' funeral. Jacob touched Sawyer when he handed him a pen, which Sawyer used to write his letter. Identified as a candidate by the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Sayid Jarrah (JARRAH) | 16 | Met Jacob when his wife Nadia was murdered. He touched Sayid's shoulder briefly. Identified as a candidate by the Man in Black. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jack Shephard (SHEPHARD) | 23 | Met Jacob at the hospital where he worked after his first successful surgery. Jacob offered Jack an Apollo Bar that he had unsuccessfully tried to dislodge from the vending machine. Their fingers touched as Jacob passed the bar to Jack. Identified as a candidate by the Man in Black. |- |} Mögliche Kandidaten |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Bild | Name | Nummer | Informationen |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | Jin-Soo Kwon (KWON) Sun-Hwa Kwon (KWON) | 42 | Met Jacob when during their wedding when he congratulated them and advised them to keep their promises. Both were touched by Jacob simultaneously notably on their shoulders The Man in Black indicated one of them was a candidate but was unable to identify which one. |- |} Nicht identifizierte Kandidaten |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Nummer | Name | Informationen |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 10 | MATTINGLEY | Possibly the US army soldier whose uniform was stolen and used by an Other in 1954. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 20 | ROUP | Roup? http://i.iimmgg.com/images/gr/c204cd249a7a3f140d1cc271f6d8ad71.jpg |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 29 | BRENNAN | Possibly the Brennan from the science expedition or Tom Brennan, who was there when Jacob encountered Kate. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 31 | RUTHERFORD | Possibly Shannon Rutherford. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 33 | MARTIN | Possibly Karl Martin. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 55 | BURKE | Possibly Juliet. Her death occurred after Jacob's, so her name would have to have been crossed-off before her death. Could also be her late ex-husband, Edmund Burke. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 90 | TROUPE | Possibly Gary Troup, author of Bad Twin |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 119 | ALMEIDA | Unknown. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 147 | LEWIS | Possibly Charlotte Lewis, or her parents David and Jeanette. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 171 | STRAUME | Possibly Miles Straume. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 175 | COSTA | Unknown. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 195 | PACE | Probably Charlie Pace. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 222 | O'TOOLE | Unknown. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 233 | JONES | Possibly the US army soldier whose uniform was stolen and used by Charles Widmore in 1954. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 291 | DOMINGO | Unknown. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 313 | LITTLETON | Possibly Claire or Aaron. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 317 | CUNNINGHAM | Possibly the US army soldier whose uniform was stolen and used by an Other in 1954. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 335 | HENDERSON | Possibly Rose Nadler, the only known Henderson (maiden name). |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 346 | GRANT | Unknown. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | 761 | FARADAY | Possibly Daniel Faraday. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | AGUILA | Unknown. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | CHANG | Possibly Pierre or Lara. Miles is separately listed under Straum. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | GOODSPEED | Possibly any number of Goodspeeds, including Horace, Amy, Olivia, and Ethan. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | LACOMBE | Possibly the Lacombe from the science expedition. |- |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | SULLIVAN | Possibly Sullivan. |- |} Andere Kandidaten *Ilana deutet an, dass Frank ein möglicher Kandidat ist. *Justin sagt, dass Jin einer von denen sein könnte, als Aldo ihn umbringen will, woraufhin Aldo sagt, dass er vielleicht einer von denen ist, also dass er möglicherweise ein Kandidat ist Wissenswertes *Of all the known candidates from the flight 815 survivors faction, Sawyer is the only one who has not returned to the mainland since coming to the Island. **If Jin is a candidate, then he also shares Sawyer's status. *Jack's number, 23, corresponds to his seat number on Oceanic Flight 815, 23B. Offene Fragen *Why did Jacob write the names on the cave wall instead of a piece of paper? *Why would Jacob need a replacement? *Why did Jacob compile this list of candidates? **Was everything the Man in Black said about the candidates truthful? *Is Frank a candidate? *Why isn't Kate a candidate? *Why does the Man in Black disapprove of Jacob's interference in the candidates' lives? *What is the significance of the numbers beside each name? en:Candidates Kategorie:Listen